


I Don't Get It

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by frk_werewolf.</p><p>Seamus just doesn't get it and Dean just doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> Author notes: This story is full dialog, no descriptives.

"I don't get it."

"What's to get?"

"The noises, Dean, the noises! I don't get it!"

"...Uhhhh..."

"Okay, in erotic gay fiction? There are always all this moaning and roaring when they come. But in gay porn, they barely make a noise!"

"Oh."

"I don't get it! Which is it? Load and groany. Or quiet and grunty? Why can't they just agree on it? It's like they don't realize people around the world are going to determine their future sex lives off this stuff."

"You really do think about this, don't you?"

"Well, yeah! Don't you?"

"I don't watch a lot of porn, Seamus. Come to think of it, I've never read gay erotica, either."

"You have got to be kidding me! You've never read gay erotica? Never watched porn?"

"This is my first time... What?! It's not that big of a deal!"

"You have missed out on so much, my friend. We must cure this immediately."

"You're not going to make me watch another porn video, are you? I know it's suppose to get people all excited, but I just don't know..."

"You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"Seamus, I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Fine, whatever. Still... Don't you wonder which one is right?"

"Are you still on about that?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"I suppose it would depend on the guy. Some guys are vocal, some aren't."

"I need proof of your theory."

"Okay, then. Go screw the whole of Gryffindor Tower, then you'll have your proof."

"Hey, mister, I am no slut!"

"Just a suggestion."

"But..."

"Oh, fine. If you really want to know how vocal guys are during sex then come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't be daft, Seamus. We are going to bed."

"But I'm not tired... Oh. Oh! Okay."


End file.
